Dinosaur King Together Forever Special Chapters Corners
by Emma Hiiragi
Summary: As the title says, this is for the special chapters of my main story some of them are connected to the main story and some aren't. Enjoy ;) and this also a little easier for some people who just want to read the extra stuff after the main story
1. chapter 1

**Dinosaur King ~Together Forever~**

 **Special Chapter**

 **~Future In Danger; Time Travel Go!~**

 **By Emma Hiiragi**

~ **In The Far Future** ~

"Are you sure about this, Taylor?" asked a young girl with blond hair and a ribbon in it, along side her stood a chibi version of a Fukuisaurus named Fukui. The person she asked was a childhood and family friend of hers named Nate Rod Taylor, " don't worry about it, Erika. Just remember not to tell them who we are and who we are related too…" said Nate while tingeing with their time-machine. A couple of minutes later came Nate's twin sister Maya Laura Taylor back after getting some things from their grandparents' house, she thought they could be in the need of those things as they would travel back in time, alongside those things were a cosmos stone, the yellow one to be precise. "Are you guys really sure about this? I mean that cosmos stone is the only thing you two have left of your parents…" said Erika while picking Fukui up from the floor "Yeah, if we give the yellow cosmos stone to our parents in the past, I'm sure it's going to help them defeat the space pirates and their leader Goma, and protect them agents that ginger haired girl and that Queen of hers…" said Nate as he came out from under the time-machine, he would think of the last time he and his sister saw their parents alive, unknown to Nate, his sister would look at him and says "Nate…" quietly, and Nate continued saying "Erika, didn't your dad travel back in time to make it good again with your mom and our parents, didn't he?" Erika looked down to the floor and quietly saying "mommy…daddy…" it was true what Nate said, Erika's father traveled back in time and now in their time were Erika's mother in the hospital with an unknown illness and her father is working hard to support all three of them.

Then Maya spoke up "Nate, that's enough! You know how close Erika is with her parents…", " oh yeah, it's not like our parents are coming back!" yelled Nate at his sister before anything else could escalate, jumped an familiar little yellow Triceratops on to Nate and started to nibble on his nose "C-Chomp stop it!?" while Maya started to chuckle a bit at her brother for about 2 minutes before speaking up again "you see..even Chomp don't want us to fight, because he misses dad just as much as us..." as Maya said that came to her partner a chibi version of a Titanosaurus named Titania walking up next to her. After 15 minutes of calming down and after sitting there in their so called " **base of operation** " although it was an old garage that they found on a walk about a month ago and there they sat in the quietness of the Base until there were a knock on the garage door and a shoulder length brown haired with brown eyes women at the same age as their parents came in, alongside her were a familiar chibi Pachycephalosaurus and it was someone Erika knew rather closely from her parents "auntie Alice and Tashi, what are you guy doing here?" asked Erika while having a weird feeling going around inside of her stomach, "Erika..It's your mom..y-you better come with me to the hospital, your dad is already there by her side and they are waiting for you" said Alice looking at them all but mostly at Erika while trying to keep her tears in. Both Nate and Maya said in unison "no..way.." because they had a feeling about something bad were going to happen, later on when Erika and Alice got to the hospital and to Bel's hospital room knocked Alice on the door, came an answer from a familiar voice "who is it?", "go in, they need you, Erika..." said Alice to Erika as she looked at her. Erika nodded and opened her mom's hospital room door, and she walked in while saying "mommy...daddy" and Fukui walked inside along side her, her mother Bel turned her head on the pillow and gave her a gentle smile "Hey there sweetie..." her voice was a bit raspy and her skin was lighter than it used to be and her father sat next to her mother, he looked a bit tired since he was working hard to support all three of them. Especially for his wife since she is ill and it doesn't look she will be getting any better, anytime soon. Erika walked over to her father and sat next to him, giving her mom a smile trying to be strong "hey mommy...", "how's school going sweetie...", "school is going just fine, mommy" Bel smiled at them. After 30 minutes there was a knock on the door "yes?" answered Rex and a doctor opened up "Mr. Owen, do you have second" Rex looked for a second at Bel and she said "go, we will be fine..", he nodded and went to the doctor to his office to talk about Bel's condition, "so doctor, how is my wife's condition?", "Mr. Owen, your wife's condition is in a critical stage and we don't if she would live through the next couple of days...I'm so sorry, Mr. Owen..." replied the doctor while bowing when he said sorry.

Rex couldn't believe what he had just heard, his wife, the girl that had been in his heart for a long time were just a couple of days away from passing on the afterlife, he will never be able to see her smile with full of energy like she used to but all he could do is bow back to the doctor and reply with "thank you for everything doctor..." and as he was walking back to her room, he could hear someone singing...a lullaby?

* * *

 **((Authors Note: search on YouTube for "Pretty Cure All Stars The Movie Singing with Everyone Miraculous Magic! Track08" the song is called "The Witch's Lullaby" Accapella version. ))**

* * *

 ** _Closing your eyes tightly shows a forest of dreams_**

 ** _Go on and play all you want till the morning gleams_**

 ** _If you're ever lost in the shadows of the thorns_**

 ** _Always know that this hand is here to guide the way_**

 ** _Cup your ears and listen close for the stars to chime_**

 ** _As their bells ring through the night, see them sparkle brightly_**

 ** _Even if a dark-fiend is chasing after you_**

 ** _Do not be afraid of it as I am here for you_**

* * *

He walked closer to the door to listen, listen to the lullaby. As he came closer and slowly opened the door he could somewhat see Bel sitting up and rubbing Erika on the top of her head who was asleep on Bel's lap, while singing the lullaby, and it looked like Erika was sleeping. Rex walks quietly over to them and sits on the bed, and listen to her singing, once she was done with singing she would look over to him with a smile even if that smile looked a bit weak he knew she was trying to be strong too very end "Bel...I-I..", "there no need say it, Rex...I know that I might not live for long but know this I've loved every minute we spend together..j-just take good care of our baby girl...", "Bel...I will...I promise" he said as he pulled her into a hug and she would softly cry into his shoulder.

Later on, after Rex had to carry Erika all the way back to their home, Erika woke up in the middle of the night to two people talking in the living-room, "huh? that sounds like daddy..? but who is he talking too?" as she continued down the stairs and close to the living-room door, as she moved slowly closer to the door she could hear her dads voice more clearly. And as she peeked her eye close to the crack in the door "I don't know what to do anymore Alice..." said Rex, "Rex, you have to do this. Because you still have Erika and you still have me and my family..." said Alice as she hugs him, he nodded in the hug and hugged back while saying "thank you, Alice...". Because right now he had to be strong not just for himself or for his wife, Bel, but for their daughter Erika. After the hug, as Alice was getting up from the couch and Erika chose to hide in the closet near the stairs of their home, just before opening the living-room door Alice turned around a little bit and said "see you later or another time and have a nice sleep..", "you too, Alice.." replied Rex with a smile on his face but she knew that he was hurting. Rex would soon go up the stairs to his and Bel's bed-room to retreat for the night, after a couple of minutes, of silence choice Erika to come out of the stairs closet and looked up at the stairs with a sad look in her eyes "I have to do something or we will lose mommy...".

After that Erika went quietly back to her room, grabbed her phone and went out on her balcony to give Nate and Maya, tell them that they are leaving for the past timeline first thing in the morning, to which they both agreed on. Then after the call, Erika got back into her room to write a letter she would leave for her dad to read because she knew he would try and stop her since at this rate she is the only thing he has left. And the letter went like this...

* * *

 **Dear Daddy**

 **I've gone to travel back in time together with Nate and Maya, to save mommy from that illness that's gonna take her away from us. Please don't come after me, I'm doing this for all three of us and I promise to be careful, daddy.**

 **Please take care of mommy for the both of us...**

 **Your loving daughter**

 **Erika**

* * *

Despite it being short, she didn't want to leave him too much of information, of their " **Plan** " she cared too much for him to do that to him. Following that morning did Erika make breakfast for her dad and left it on his night table along with the letter, then she slowly and silently closes the bedroom door letting him sleep then she grabs her backpack which had a few things, that included a disguise to blend in with people from the past.

After getting to the " **base of operation** " and meeting up with Nate and Maya, they got everything they needed for their trip into the time-machine. Then they got it to start and slowly flew out of their base and up to the sky, they would fly around and above their home town taking a good and last look at it before they left for the past, "so where is the place we are heading to, Erika?" asked Nate as he was the one to be in the driver seat "well I was thinking about our parents school trip to Oklahoma, that was when daddy took action in saving mommy" replied Erika, "sounds okay to me" said Maya as she was typing down on the keyboard panel and then they zoomed through time to the past.

~ **The Past** , **Hanabisawa High School Trip in Oklahoma** , **behind the hotel** ~

Soon after arriving to the past and "parking" their time-machine and getting into their disguises which were three old school uniforms from either their parents or grandparents, Erika's disguise/uniform were her grandmother on her mothers side old school uniform, Maya's disguise/uniform were her grandmothers on her fathers side old school uniform and Nate's disguise/uniform were from both of his grandfathers. As they came around the corner from the back of the hotel did they at that moment notice their parents...well the younger versions of them among many of their classmates, especially Erika since she was looking at a much more happier version of her mother she couldn't help herself from saying "mommy..." while having a happy yet sad smile on her face, both Nate and Maya grabbed on to each of her hands to reassure each other this what they have chosen to do for a brighter future...for each other...for their families...

* * *

 **((Authors Note- yes I know that now it's going to be a little confusing with this Special running a bit along side the Main Story ^w^" but I kinder want a little bit of Drama in my Fanfiction, even if I'm really bad at writing Drama XD. But neither the less go check out Mauselet-AliceAsuka's Fanfiction ^w^ she deserves just as much credit as I do when it comes to our Fanfiction's X3))**

 **(( their disguises/Uniforms**

 **Erika's is the same as Minako Aino from Sailor Moon**

 **Maya's is the same as the female characters from Negima**

 **Nate's is the same as the classical male Japanese school uniform, you know the black one ))**

 **((also here is the age of the 3 kids**

 **Erika - age 10**

 **Maya - age 12**

 **Nate - age 12 ))**


	2. Chapter 2

As I just laid there while faintly listening to Nate and Maya talking amongst themselves, I thought I of old memories... Memories of those happy times with everyone, those times dad and mom would tell me about their adventures with their Dinosaur friends. Oh...how I wish those would come back.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. What I saw next was something I vaguely remember mom and dad telling me about.

"The Pterosaur..." I said as it gazed gently down to me. " _ **Young one, I see that there is sadness in your heart...why is that?**_ " it asked softly, I looked down, I couldn't hide it. Nate knew about it...Maya knew about it...everyone knew about it..." _ **Do not look so sad, young one...**_ " I looked back up to the Pterosaur wondering what it meant by that? it felt like it smiled at me, like a mother..., " ** _because I feel like there is still hope for your mother..._** ", "what do you mean by that?" I asked as I clasped my hands together. It gently lowered its head down to me, " ** _because of your choice to go back in time is proof and hope enough for your mother's health..._** " it told me as it raised its head back up and I could faintly hear my mom's lullaby as the Pterosaur was humming it...?

 ** _Closing your eyes tightly shows a forest of dreams_**

 ** _Go on and play all you want till the morning gleams_**

 ** _If you're ever lost in the shadows of the thorns_**

 ** _Always know that this hand is here to guide the way_**

 ** _Cup your ears and listen close for the stars to chime_**

 ** _As their bells ring through the night, see them sparkle brightly_**

 ** _Even if a dark-fiend is chasing after you_**

 ** _Do not be afraid of it as I am here for you_**

Before it began singing a totally different song, it told me " _ **believe in those you love and everything will turn out just fine young one. Young Erika.**_ " it said before disappearing and before I woke up from my sleep. Why did it hum mom's lullaby and what did its word mean...

And that song it sang, it sounded familiar...but from where...?


End file.
